Prior Engagements
by sallysongbird
Summary: Unrelated Quincest. Take a fluffy and smut filled journey with Sara Quin and Tegan Clement.
1. Chapter 1

The air in New York was crisp for the time of year. The city's population still had scarf's drawn around their necks. Tegan and Sara were no different; admittedly the bottle of wine they'd shared over their anniversary dinner had taken the bite out of the breeze. Neither of them could work out where the happiest 5 years of their life had gone, time really does fly by when you're having fun. Tegan's arm was draped around Sara's shoulder, while Sara's arm was snaked around Tegan's waist. They were the picture of young, alive and in love.

"Let's go to the top of the roc!" Tegan's happy energy was infectious.

"You've lived in this city for 6 years, stop being such a tourist" Sara laughed back.

"Pleaseeeee Sara! We're like 3 blocks away" Tegan pulled on Sara's hand and pouted. As Sara sighed and enquired "Will it even still be open at this time?" Tegan knew she had won.

"Yeah, it closes at 10:30, we still have half an hour." Tegan's smile was so wide it threatened to break her face.

Hand in hand they stepped out of the elevator on to the top of the Rockefeller centre. There were around 15 other people on the roof, the weather and the time made it less appealing than it usually would to the city's visitors.

"Tegan it is fucking freezing up here, are you cracked out!"

"Hey, I'll keep you warm" before Sara could interject Tegan questioned "Have I ever let you down?" Sara shook her head. "Okay then so trust me."

Tegan lead them over to one of the jutting balconies, she put Sara in front of her and wrapped her arms around Sara hugging her so tightly that she lifted off her feet, as she returned to the ground she let out a contented sigh and Tegan planted soft kisses all along her jaw. Not even the cold could ruin this moment Sara thought, it was special.

Tegan took a large breath and began to whisper in Sara's ear.

"I love New York because it's the city that bought me to you, ever since I met you Sara my life hasn't been the same you've turned it on its head and made me feel more complete than I ever thought possible. I love you more than all the lights in this city, more than all the stars in the sky, my love burns hotter than the sun, every other cheesy metaphor you can think of applies to me and you. You made me believe in forever and a day, happy ever after and that's what a want to give you now."

At these words Sara spun around and looked into Tegan's warm hazel eyes, in this moment she was sure she could see the depths of her soul swimming in them.

Tegan dropped to one knee and Sara let out an audible gasp as she produced a small turquoise box from her inside coat pocket.

"Sara Kiersten Quin, will you marry me?"

Sara was in shock, if you'd told her 5 years ago Tegan would mature into someone capable of speaking the most beautiful words to her as she proposed with no badgering from Sara for her to do so, she wouldn't have believed you.

She nodded vigorously and squealed "Yesssssss! Yes! Yesss!"

Tegan rose back to her feet and pulled her forward by the lapels of her coat and they shared what was without question the best kiss of their 1825 days as a couple. As their tongues fell into their known positions the passion that danced through them caused them to twist and turn telling a different tale than they would of before Tegan proposed.

The pair was snapped back into the present by hoots and hollers from the roofs other inhabitants.

"We need to go home before I devour you right here on this roof, fiancé" Sara's sultry tone enticed a cocky grin onto Tegan's face.

"One second." Tegan passed her phone to a young couple who donned I heart NY t-shirts and asked them to snap a quick photograph, they happily obliged. As they handed the phone back the young British girl said "congratulations! I hope this one took notes, a proposal anything less than that will earn him a swift no!" the four of them shared hearty laughter.

The cab ride to the East Village went quick the pair shared comfortable silence both their minds were swimming over what had just happened. Sara was twisting her engagement ring around her finger admiring it.

"Its white gold, the diamond is princess cut, according to the woman at Tiffany's its classically beautiful and that rang true with me because, well, you are as well.'

"It's perfect Tegan it really is. It means a lot that you picked it yourself, it's beautiful."

The cab pulled up outside their apartment building and Tegan hopped out. "Wait there" she chimed. She opened Sara's door for her before paying the cab driver and leaving him a generous tip.

Sara and Tegan left the elevator on the 10th and final floor, as Sara put her key in the lock and opened it before putting the keys back in her pocket and opening the door she span on the ball of her foot and faced Tegan before jumping into her arms, her legs crossed around Tegan's hips and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"Ohh, is my little monkey girlfriend coming out to play huh?" Tegan kicked the door shut behind her. Sara nodded into the nape of her neck where she was sucking at Tegan's sweet flesh and tracing her tongue lightly causing Tegan to giggle "That tickles monkey girl!"

Tegan dropped Sara onto their fresh, soft white bedding and hovered over her giving her an Eskimo kiss, before brushing their lips lightly together. She whispered softly into Sara's ear "Now, I believe you said something about devouring me." The lust in her tone was evident as Sara pushed Tegan on to her back, climbed on top of her and whispered into Tegan's waiting ear

"I did didn't I? Is that what you want? Tell me what you want Tegan." Sara bared her hips into Tegan's releasing Tegan's first moan of the night. She loved this game; Sara would do whatever she wanted as long as she asked her too.

"Strip for me."

Sara rose and took off her clothes on by one; she pulled off her grey knit jumper, wiggled out of her tight black jeans until she stood before Tegan in her lacy midnight blue underwear. Her skin was pale and pulled tightly over her hip bones and toned stomach. Her pink nipples were standing to attention under Tegan's gaze. As Sara reached round to undo the clasp of her bra Tegan called out

"Leave that on! I want to take your underwear off later. Undress me now." Tegan always became dizzy from these bedroom antics. Sara straddled Tegan and began to undo her shirt buttons placing kisses on each new bit of flesh she uncovered. Once the shirt was off Sara busied herself with undoing Tegan's belt buckle, she bit her lip as she did so, there was something so hot about undoing the belt, she couldn't but her finger on what it was. She shimmied Tegan's jeans down her toned muscular thighs and calves until she was wearing nothing but her matching black Calvin Klein underwear set. Next she released Tegan's breasts from the confines of her bra. Sara's tongue swirled around each nipple before softly biting and sucking on them she was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from Tegan. Her tongue dipped lower swirling and twirling all over Tegan's defined abs, her hips were bucking upwards cluing Sara into what she so desperately wanted.

Sara finally removed Tegan's final piece of underwear to reveal her glistening cunt. Sara placed open mouth kisses up Tegan's right thigh before doing the same to her left; as she transitioned from one to the other she let her breath ghost over the place Tegan really wanted her, but she couldn't resist teasing. With big innocent eyes she looked up at Tegan

"What now?"

Tegan's voice was thick with anticipation and lust as she managed to choke out her response "go down on me, make me cum hard."

Sara couldn't tease anymore, she lowered herself between Tegan's open legs, she took a long lick up her slick pussy, when she reached her clit she sucked it in and moaned at the taste of Tegan. While she sucked she also drew small quick circles on her clit reducing Tegan to a quivering mess, as she released more fluid to coat Sara's chin she began moaning

"Mmm, oh, ahh fuck Sara, put your tongue inside of me."

Sara obliged dipping her tongue into Tegan as far as it would reach before flicking it all around her walls. Tegan let out a loud groan while her hand found its way to the back of Sara's head and pulled her closer, trying to gain some contact for her aching clit, Sara got the hint and began bobbing her head whilst Tegan pushed her hips down further. Tegan wasn't going to last much longer and she knew it.

"Baby, I'm so close, oh ahh, don't stop" Sara intensified her efforts

"Fuck, oh, Sara, ahh, I'm cumming!" Tegan's thighs locked around Sara's head. When Tegan's muscles finally released Sara she looked up to see her girlfriend, sorry, finance lying in a state of pure bliss, she chuckled at the sight Tegan looked down and caught her eye before returning her chuckle with a breathless laugh. She pulled Sara up to her and cleaned the residue of her earth shattering orgasm from Sara's chin and cheeks in sloppy kisses. As she did so she dragged them both to their knees and removed Sara's bra before pushing her into the bed.

Tegan looked down at her beautiful fiancé and couldn't believe her luck, Sara had agreed to be hers forever. She'd done it. She'd got the girl. Tegan's fingers traced over the features of Sara's heart shaped face. Across her eyebrows, down the slope of her button nose across her plump lips, she leant down and placed a kiss on them. Sara's tongue brushed at her mouth and she parted her lips and allowed the kiss to progress to a more passionate level.

The kiss ended when the pair became breathless. Detaching herself from Sara's lips was a wrench but the subtle grinding of Sara's hips told Tegan her partner craved more than kisses. She kissed down her body sensually until she met blue lace. When she did she hooked her teeth around the material pulled it off until the panties were dangling on Sara's ankles from which she quickly kicked them off.

Tegan knelt in-between Sara's legs and began to drag her short fingernails across Sara's torso, goosebumps erupted in their wake, across prominent hip bones and porcelain skin Tegan explored the expanse of Sara's body never breaking their eye contact until Sara whined

"Babe, come on" These words snapped Tegan out of her trance like state.

"Sorry it's just so easy to lose myself in you." Tegan leant down and began to kiss Sara's neck while she dropped her hand to Sara's dripping pussy. She entered her with two fingers she curled them and twisted them around inside. She leant on her forearm so she could see Sara's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Sara loved to feel fully surrounded by Tegan when they had sex, so Tegan stretched he tight cunt by adding a third finger, she began sucking at Sara's neck leaving what would no doubt be dark purple hickeys by the morning. As Tegan's fingers met more and more resistance from Sara's walls she knelt above her so she could watch her cum. Tegan began to circle Sara's clit with her thumb Sara's jaw hung open and Tegan seized the opportunity to put her free hands fingertips into Sara's mouth for her to suck on them.

Sara's world exploded as she screamed Tegan's name into the night. Once Tegan was sure Sara was fully satisfied she relaxed her full weight on to her. Their skin was slick with sweat and they took deep breaths to calm their erratic heart rates.

"Tegan I love you so fucking much I think I'm going to explode" Sara's voice was drenched in post-coital bliss. "I'm so excited to marry you I'd do it in sweat pants at city hall tomorrow."

Tegan shook her head into Sara's chest. "Nope, you're going to have your dream day. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. I'm sure I'll regret saying this but I'm excited to see you in planner mode I'm prepared to be bossed into oblivion."

"I'll hold you to that!" Sara laughed.

"Anyway, the real fun can start tomorrow" Tegan said. "We have to tell your dad" Tegan began to roar with laughter. As Sara let out a half groan half laugh into Tegan's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It wasn't that Sara's dad was homophobic; Steven seemed to be blind to gender. What he wasn't blind too though was the first time he'd met Tegan she was smoking a cigarette, covered in tattoo's and sat on the back of a motorcycle. His opinion was formed in that moment and it was one of total and utter disapproval.

Since then they'd seen each other twice a year; once at Sara's birthday dinner and once at Thanksgiving (luckily they escaped to Tegan's family home in California for Christmas.) When they were forced to be in each other's company they were perfectly polite to one another- they wouldn't dream of being anything else out of mutual love and respect for Sara. But deep down Tegan knew that he would never see her as good enough for his daughter.

Sara and her father were very close. They went out for lunch together every Wednesday afternoon and it wasn't uncommon for Sara to pop in and see him at work during the week. He was an orthodontist who'd been securing million dollar smiles for New York's elite for 25 years.

Growing up it had just been them two. Sara's mother had left them when she was 4 years old without as much as a phone call since.

"Baby, wake up" Tegan was planting small wet kisses all along Sara's spine. Sara let a muffled sleepy groan into her pillow.

In a crackly morning voice she asked "Why Tegan it's only 9 o'clock"

"I've got some intense morning wood and I don't want to take care of it myself" Tegan looked at Sara with big puppy dog eyes. "Please don't make me beg."

"God you're such a sex addict, want me to rub it better?" Said Sara as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Tegan's waiting lips.

"Yes please. And I'm not a sex addict, I'm a Sara addict."

"Flattery will get you everywhere" As Sara said this she dipped her hand into Tegan's boxers and found her wet, hot and throbbing. She started to rub circles on Tegan's engorged clit.

"Fuck yes babe, that's the spot" She moaned. Sara doubled her efforts, sometimes Tegan needed Sara purely to help her get off and not to make love, this was one of those times.

Tegan let out a huge sigh of relief when she came all over Sara's hand. She took less than 30 seconds to recover before she gave Sara a kiss on the lips and jumped out of bed.

"Morning Starshine, I'm going for a shower, I made you coffee it's on the side cooling down it should be drinkable by now." With that and her trademark cheeky wink she hopped into the bathroom.

Sara seized the opportunity to call her father.

"Morning Sara honey."

"Morning Dad, are you busy?"

"No sweetie, my first appointment isn't till 12. Wanna come over for breakfast?"

"Yes please dad"

"Great, I'll have Magda run out for some croissants."

"Tegan's going to come as well daddy, that's okay right?"

"Oh, well, yes. Sure, sure of course it is."

"Great! Well I'm just gonna take a shower, we won't be long."

"Okay Darling, see you soon."

Sara hung up the phone as Tegan emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her hips and toothbrush in her mouth. She was so sexy without even realising it, Sara was mesmerised by her tousled hair and torso that still had droplet of water running down it.

"Who was that babe?" Tegan tried to say with a mouthful of toothpaste. She leant back into the bathroom to rinse her mouth. As Sara replied

"My dad, we're going over for breakfast, so hurry up I said we wouldn't be that long." Tegan let out an audible splutter.

An hour later they were stood outside of her father's town house on the Upper East Side. Tegan's usual curls had been tamed. She'd done her best to look like the sort of woman a dad would want their daughter to marry.

Sara wrapped on the door they were greeted by a very friendly Russian woman named Magda who had been the housekeeper for the last 30 years.

"Privet, privet, oh Miss Sara it is so good to see you! And you bring handsome girlfriend as well!" Magda reached forward and pinched one of Tegan's rosy cheeks, she blushed instantly and Sara burst into laughter.

"Oh goodness, I've embarrassed her!" Magda hushed. This made Tegan blush even harder. "Come in the pair of you anyway; get out of this awful cold!" Magda led Sara by the hand into the hallway. "I thought it was supposed to be spring!" Magda took both of their coats before pointing them in the direction of the kitchen.

"Listen T, he's going to be happy for us. Stop psyching yourself out! It'll be a lot less dramatic than you think." Sara grabbed hold of her hand and Tegan stopped gnawing on her lip long enough to smile and squeeze Sara's hand.

"Whatever you say babe, you know how to play it with your dad."

Sara swung open the door to the kitchen and was created with the smell of coffee. Her dad put down his copy of The New York Times and jumped out of his seat.

"Hello my beautiful girl!" The pair greeted one another with a huge hug. "How are you?" Steven let go of Sara and turned to Tegan. "Good to see ya Tegan." He said shaking her hand. She nodded and replied "You as well Mr Quin." The group walked over to the dining table.

"I'm great dad; in fact I'm more than great." Sara said as she took her seat. "We have some wonderful news we want to share with you." Sara stuck out her left hand to show her father the ring. "We're Engaged daddy!"

Stevens jaw hung loose. He took a moment to compose himself. "Baby that is wonderful news! She's finally making an honest woman out of you eh? Took you long enough! It's a beautiful ring Sara; she must have worked hard for it." He examined the ring closer. "White Gold if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right Sir." Tegan nodded.

Sara's dads smile was thoroughly warm and genuine. "Go get Magda and bring her in here Sare!" he said. Sara was giggling like a school girl as she went to look for Magda leaving her dad and fiancé alone together.

"Well Tegan I guess this is Welcome to the family then." He said.

"I guess so Mr Quin."

"Tegan, you can call me Steven you know." Tegan was shocked, never in the 5 years she'd known him had Sara's dad invited her to be so friendly with him.

"Listen." He continued. "I know you've always thought I disapproved of you Tegan, and you were right I did. But she could have bought home the future president and I still wouldn't have thought he was good enough for my daughter. It's been me and Sara for practically her whole life and when you came a long I knew I'd start to lose her and that was hard to take for me. She's my everything. But she's not my little girl anymore. She's a woman. And I'm glad she's found a Woman who loves her as much as her dad does. This engagement has proved that to me. You have my blessing Tegan I want you to know that." Steven had tears in his eyes as he finished which he quickly blinked away.

Tegan was stunned by such an honest out pouring of emotion. "Sir, sorry, Steven. I'm honoured to have your blessing. I love your daughter unconditionally and I always will. That's why I want to marry her so the world knows that. They already know that she'll always be your little girl." Tegan leant forward to squeeze Steven's hand and he squeezed it back.

They dropped each other's touch when Sara returned with Magda who was already throwing out ideas about dresses.

"You don't want anything to puffy, that wouldn't look good on your frame."

Steven rose from his seat as they sat down and Sara grabbed for Tegan's knee.

"Everything okay?" She enquired.

"Better than okay." Tegan responded with a big smile.

Steven returned to the table with a bottle and 4 tumblers. "Unfortunately, I don't have any champagne in the house but I do have this bottle of scotch I've been saving for a special occasion and if this doesn't fit the bill I don't know what will, raise your hand if I can tempt you."

The 3 sat at the table did. He poured them all a small measure, after all it was still before noon.

"To the happy couple and their impending nuptials!" Steven toasted.

They stayed and chatted for another hour before Sara's dad had to get ready for work. As they were leaving he gave Sara a cheque.

"This is for the wedding of your dreams. I know you can afford to do it yourselves but I want to pay for your wedding. It's my job as father of, well, one of, the brides."

Sara looked down. '_twenty thousand dollars only-'_

"Daddy this is too much."

"Sara please do not insult me by refusing it." He replied sternly. "I know you have thousands of ideas now please cash this and make them come alive."

"Thank you Dad." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Really, thank you so much Steven." Tegan added. He leant forward to hug her.

"You're both more than welcome. Now go! Call me and we can arrange to all go to dinner soon." He waved them off the door step."

As they walked down the street hand in hand neither of them could believe how well the morning had gone.

"My dad hugged you! That is so surreal. I'm so happy." Sara squealed. Tegan's grin was wide she lived to see Sara this happy and she knew her father's blessing was the icing on the cake.

"God, we still need to tell soooo many people." Tegan said. "None of our friends even know!"

"I'm already on it babe." Sara replied whilst tapping on her phone.

Message Recipients: Rachel, Jack, Emily, Lindsey, Stacy, Lena, Erin, Daniel.

Message: Hey guys, come to mine and Tegan's apartment tonight at 7:30. We'll provide the drinks and food as well as some awesome and important news! See you all later xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided every other chapter will go between the present and the past in order to build up a full picture of the characters. Please review as that's what gives me the motivation to write! Tell me what you like / dislike things you'd like to see. I know there's a lot of new and established fic writers, it means a lot you'd bother to read mine, enjoy xo.**

**5 years previously.**

Sara Quin had always loved music. She'd survived her teen years by screaming to smashing pumpkins until all the hurt she felt had evaporated. Her friend Jack was bar manager at The Hive and when he'd asked Sara if she fancied a few shifts a week to make some extra money she'd jumped at the chance. The Hive was the coolest place in Manhattan to see new music and was a popular place for up and coming bands to play. On the weekend it also had Rock a Roll and Motown 60's night called Revolver, it had been one of these nights that Sara had first met Tegan.

The club had been pumping all night. Psychedelic lights spun on the black and grey velvet wallpaper and danced off the Glitter ball in the middle of the club while people cut loose from the weeks stress and their own inhibitions with the help of alcohol and narcotics. Others might have found bar work stressful but Sara thought being in this environment intoxicating.

"Owners in tonight Sar!" Jack shouted to Sara as she was pouring shots at the bar. Sara flipped her head around to ask who the owner was and what they looked like but all the saw was Jacks jacket flash out of the door.

"Whys he in such a rush?" She questioned Erin who was another newbie. They'd done all four of their shifts as employees together.

"I'm not sure but knowing Jack it's either a last minute band practice or a lucky lady." She laughed while handing over change to a customer. "I'll find out off Daniel later and tell you." Daniel was in the band and also her boyfriend.

"Do you know who the manager is?" Sara questioned further.

"Not got a clue! Dave?" Erin shouted to their fellow colleague who was retrieving two bottles of beer from the fridge, he looked up and nodded as a sign for her to continue "do you know who the manager is?"

"I've never been working when she's come in, apparently she'll bust balls if the place isn't running smoothly though, so best behaviour."

So it's a woman. Sara thought, her mind instantly conjuring up images of pant suits and shoulder pads. This place was a small part of this mystery woman's empire. Sara was snapped back into reality as someone approached the bar.

"Hey, can I get a jack and coke and a vodka and coke please." The girl had dark eyes and a strong jaw, her hair was short, unkempt her bangs were swept across her forehead. Her arms were covered in tattoos. She was undoubtedly the sexiest woman Sara had ever seen.

"Coming up." Sara replied in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. It was timid, this girl, whoever she was, was intimidating her with her effortless beauty. She wondered which drink was hers as she poured the measures of the spirits.

"That's 7.50 please." The woman through her head back in laughter, before handing over 20 dollars.

"You can keep the change." She said before strolling off, whilst taking a sip at the jack and coke. Sara couldn't help checking out her body as she walked away her clothes clung and hung off her in all the right places.

The night was running smoothly, as they rang the bell to signify there was only half an hour left there was rush on at the bar for drinks. Sara saw her stunner again.

"So we meet again." Tegan said.

"It would appear so." Even with the rush Sara couldn't not flirt. "Same again?"

"No, beer me!" Tegan replied and jokingly banged her fist on the counter. Sara nodded before ducking down to grab the beer.

"Last order rush." Tegan continued. "want me to jump on and help?" Sara looked up laughing.

"No I think we'll be fine, thanks for the concern though. That'll be 3 dollars." Tegan laughed again before handing over 5 dollars and wondering back into the crowd.

They'd been closed for 20 minutes, by 3:50am. Dave was done at 3:30 and wasn't on cleaning duty so had escaped quickly after cashing out. Sara and Erin had just finished sweeping up when Erin's phone started beeping.

"It's Daniel he's waiting outside for me." Erin wasn't saying it but it was clear she was asking if she could leave now and Sara could clean the bar. She wanted to just shrug her shoulders but deep down she knew if the roles were reversed she'd want Erin to let her go home and snuggle.

"Go then, I can do the bar by myself." She said.

"Are you sure? Thanks Sara! Text me when your home so I know you're safe." With that and a wave she left.

Sara was wiping down a nights worth of spilled drinks when she heard a door creek and close. Her heart stopped. Her mind went to dark places she was only 5"2 how would she defend herself against the attacker?!

"Want some help?" Came the voice. Sara jumped out of her skin. She looked up it was the gorgeous girl from before.

"What on earth are you doing here?! You scared the shit out of me! Get out!" The girl laughed again as she walked behind the bar and grabbed a beer.

"Do you want one?" She asked Sara.

"Wow. You really are unbelievable!" Sara said firmly. "Pay for that and get out."

"Are you serious? I don't have to pay and I can stay here all night if I want." Tegan didn't sound angry, more shocked than anything.

Sara's mind was racing, she was blatantly dealing with a lunatic. What could she say? Clearly she was out of her depths and needed to call the cops.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" Tegan said whilst cocking her head to the side like she was examining Sara more closely. "I own this place."

The realization dawned on Sara and she was crushed by the weight of her own embarrassment. That's why the girl had kept on laughing when she'd told her the price of the drinks. That's why she'd asked her if she needed any help at the bar and that's why she was still here now, she must have been in the office.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." She spluttered out. "And seriously embarrassed, I can't believe I charged you for drinks your own club."

Tegan was now roaring with laughter. "Don't even sweat it." She said whilst extending a hand for Sara to shake. "I'm Tegan and you must be one of the new girls Jack hired, Erin or Sara, let me guess, Sara?"

"Sara, well done" She said whilst shaking her hand.

"You look like a Sara, it's a very beautiful name." Tegan said. "I think Jack can do the restock of the bar when he comes to work tomorrow, you've done enough for one night."

"Are you sure it's really no bother?" Sara asked whilst trying to work out if she'd just indirectly been called beautiful by the hottest woman she'd ever seen.

"Yeah I'll come out with you and lock up." They walked up the stairs together, Tegan set the alarm and locked the door behind her and shut the shutter over the top.

"Well Tegan, it was nice to meet you. I apologize again for charging you." Sara said whilst standing at the ground awkwardly.

"It'll find its way into my pocket again I'm sure." Tegan said. They both stared awkwardly at the floor. Sara was wringing her hands together and Tegan was messing with her hair. They both started to laugh at the same time.

"Bye Tegan." Sara said and went to walk away. Tegan reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Sara wait." Their eyes connected. There was something they both saw in the others that they didn't expect. There was an adventure waiting to be taken but only in the eyes of the others not their own. "Listen I don't normally do this, please don't go. Please stay with me, I live like three blocks away do you have anything to get up for tomorrow? If I've totally misread this situation I'm so sorry."

Sara was a bit taken aback by the forwardness. Sensible Sara was screaming at her to kindly refuse and go home instead of back to the apartment of a woman she barely knew. Another side of her wanted to go home with Tegan and live a little. Eventually she rationalized that Tegan knew Jack so probably wouldn't murder her and there was enough CCTV that even if she wanted to she wouldn't want to get caught AND she kept enough distance with the club that if they did wind up having casual sex she wouldn't end up getting fired.

"I'll stay with you, sure." Came the reply. Tegan's face lit up.

Tegan didn't let go of her hand as they walked up to her apartment building. Neither of them felt the need to speak on the brief walk. The apartment building had an old fashioned lift as Tegan drew the shutters and hit the button for the 12th floor she backed Sara against the wall. They just looked into each other's eyes.

"How did you get to be so fucking beautiful?" Tegan said before kissing Sara's neck she groaned at the sensation as the elevator stopped.

Tegan led Sara through the door of her apartment. Tegan turned the dimmer switch to a low level of lighting. The walk to her bedroom was a whirlwind of clothes, Tegan was fully naked before Sara and she helped her undo her black button down shirt. As she did so she began whispering her dirty plan into Sara's waiting ear.

"You're absolutely divine, I can't wait to have your cum dripping on my sheets. I want to give you the best orgasm and then soak up your taste on my tongue while you sit on my face." Once Sara was naked Tegan pushed her onto the bed. She lay by her side and parted her thighs.

"Fuck Sara, you're so wet. Who are you wet for Sara? She asked before biting on her ear lobe.

"Y-y-you Tegan." She mumbled through a groan of pleasure as Tegan explored her pussy and stroked her clit. Tegan brought those same fingers up to Sara's mouth, she accepted them past her lips and twirled her tongue around them and sucked on them. Tegan was looking into her eyes biting her lip as she did this. She removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue.

"You're . So. Fucking. Sexy." Tegan said as she kissed her. Her fingers danced through Sara's folds and entered her fully. Tegan pumped them in and out whilst sucking and biting Sara's exposed flesh.

Sara's mind was on cloud nine. She was sure she was having an out of body experience every time Tegan curled her fingers to her G-spot. She could hear herself moaning but that felt detached from the orgasm that had control of her mind and was causing all her muscles to contract.

Tegan rolled them over so Sara was on top of her; they were both taking deep breaths they could each feel the others racing heart. Tegan shimmied down the bed with Sara's knee's each side of her head she lowered her dripping cunt onto her tongue. Sara began to take control of her own orgasm riding Tegan's face as she pumped her long tongue in and out and flicking it all around.

When Tegan looked up she could see Sara's perfect breasts swaying and her toned stomach with a sheen of sweat covering it. Her eyes were hooded and hungry for another orgasm. It wasn't long until it arrived and its waves rolled into Tegan's waiting mouth.

Sara fell to the side of Tegan and rolled around to face her. She pulled Tegan towards her and tasted herself on her tongue.

"That was hot." Tegan said letting out a breathless giggle.

Sara returned it and replied. "You said it."

Neither could be sure who drifted off first but when Sara felt a hand on her shoulder she feared she was being awoke to the news a cab was on its way.

"I'll get dressed." She said sleepily feeling embarrassed and cheap.

"Why?" Tegan asked wearing a pair of blue shorts. "I bought you a drink of water and a t-shirt, you looked cold."

"God sorry." Sara said taking the water and sipping it before pulling the T-shirt over her head. "I thought you were going to tell me you'd called a cab."

Tegan laughed. "Not at all. You need to stop being so embarrassed." She said lifting Sara's head up to kiss her before sliding over to her side of the bed.

"Is this how you are with all the ladies then Tegan?" Sara asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

"How do you mean? Charming and outrageously good in bed? Yeah pretty much." She said grinning. "Oh, and funny how could I forget that." She said play smacking her forehead.

Sara couldn't help but laugh, at least she was honest about it. "Well yes, I guess you are all those things but I meant bringing girls you barely know back to your apartment?" Sara said.

Tegan leant forward and kissed her cheek before whispering in Sara's ear. "No, only the really special ones get to come here." She leant in for another kiss and Sara happily obliged their tongues having already found a rhythm to fall into.

"I don't usually go for player types." Sara said lying back in Tegan's arms.

"Hey! I'm not a player!" Tegan replied nuzzling into Sara's neck.

"Oh, whatever! Pass me your phone." Tegan was laughing as she did so and Sara began strolling through her contacts.

"Blonde Abbey, Britney Miami, Jessa CALL HER." Sara was laughing. "That's a player's phonebook if I've ever seen one." Tegan took the phone back. Sara watched her delete all three of those contacts out of her phone.

Sara kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You really didn't have to do that."

"I don't want their numbers in there anyway." Tegan said placing another kiss on Sara lips. Tegan snapped a picture of them cuddled close before passing Sara her phone. "Can I have yours?" Sara took the phone and dialled her number in.

They cuddled for another 10 minutes mulling over the past hours before Tegan spoke. "So Sara what's your story?"

"If I'm ever back in this bed again, I'll tell you." Sara said before kissing Tegan and getting out of the bed and pulling her clothes back on. She pulled her shirt over the T-shirt to act as a jacket.

"How about you tell me over dinner tonight?" Tegan said whilst sliding out of bed and walking Sara to her front door.

"I'd be happy too you have my number." She said. "Bye Tegan." She kissed her on the lips and walked out of the door. Tegan pulled her back to her and kissed her passionately.

"Not goodbye, see you later." She said. And with that Sara walked down the hall into the elevator.

Tegan punched out a quick message:

I miss your body heat. Send me your address; I'll pick you up at 8pm. I know this great Thai place you'll love.

As Sara checked her message from the unsaved number her heart soared. She wouldn't be another forgotten phone contact.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tegan and Sara had spent the afternoon preparing for their friends impending arrival. Tegan was never not impressed by Sara's ability to pull out a show stopping night in a matter of hours. When they'd arrived home she'd wrote Tegan a list of what needed to be purchased from the liquor store and sent her on her way. When she'd returned with Patron, Goldschlager vodka, two twelve packs of Budweiser and of course some very expensive champagne their apartment had been transformed. Sara had dug the Christmas lights out of their boxes and draped them around the living room, the fairy lights were teamed with the lava lamps usually found in their bedroom overall it gave the effect of a hippy commune.

"Fuck, babe it looks rad in here!" Tegan said as she entered the room.

"Do you like it? I was going for Shangri-La." Sara said from the kitchen.

"I love it! Is there anything left to do before people get here?" Tegan said whilst glancing at the clock, it was 6:30 already.

"Just put the alcohol away baby. I've called for Chinese takeout and I picked up some cupcakes from that place down the road." Sara gestured to the cupcakes perfectly place on the silver tray whilst walking over to Tegan. She placed the bags on the floor and picked Sara up swinging her around.

"What would I do without you?" She said as she put her feet back on the ground before pecking her on the lips.

Sara was laughing as she replied. "I don't know, masturbate and watch the food network? That's what you usually do when you're left to your own devices!" Sara giggled and Tegan shook her head with shame.

"You know me soooo well." She said as the doorbell rang.

"That's gonna be the take out." Sara said heading towards the door.

"Hey!" Tegan said handing her 40 dollars. "I'll get that."

"Okay." Sara said taking it from her. "I'll go downstairs and pay the guy, you put the alcohol away and get changed."

"Sweet!" Tegan said whilst they high fived.

When Tegan came back from the living room she'd changed into a baby blue button down shirt and tight black jeans. Sara was dressed in floral leggings and a black shirt that covered her bum. Tegan crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You look so sexy." She whispered into Sara's ear. "Why did you say yes to marrying me?"

Sara knew this question wasn't rhetorical. She turned to face Tegan and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Because you complete me. I can't be the real me without you, your beautiful and you rock my world- you are my world. Most importantly I love you with all my heart." Sara lent forward and captured Tegan's lips. The kiss was becoming heated as the doorbell rang.

"I wish we didn't have to answer that." Tegan said before heading to the door.

"It's okay, you can rock my world later!" Sara said with a wink.

Their friends arrived in three waves. Jack, Lena, Rachel and Stacy. Erin and Daniel. Emy and Lindsey. Tegan followed Sara's lead making sure everyone got a helping of food and a full glass of their chosen drink. Tegan took the last of the used plates into the kitchen and as she returned to take her seat next to Sara Jack shouted out.

"So, what's the news then guys?" There was a chorus of people calling for the pair to reveal what they'd bought them there to tell them.

"Okay, okay." Tegan's voice cut through them. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?" She murmured to Sara.

"On three?" she asked Tegan nodded. "One, Two, Three."

"WE'RE ENAGAGED!" They said in unison and Sara extended her hand for the group to see. In an instant they were piled upon.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!"

"It's about time!"

"That's gonna be some wedding!"

Their friend's enthusiasm was palpable. In the end they had to push them all off to get some air. Emily leant forward and grabbed Sara's hand to fawn the ring more closely.

"The ring is fabulous!" She said. "Where did you get it from Tegan?"

"Tiffany's!" She shouted from the kitchen as she popped open the champagne. "Can I interest anyone in a class of this?!"

"Hell Yeah!" Daniel responded and there was and general consensus from the room.

"I can help you and impart my wedding wisdom from ours!" Erin said whilst gesturing from herself to Daniel.

"Definitely, I'm going to need all the help I can get!" Sara said, she was starting to blush from being the centre of attention.

Tegan returned with everyone's champagne. "Here's a toast, to my darling fiancé for making me the happiest girl alive. To Sara!" she said whilst raising a glass. "To Sara!" Their friends said.

"This calls for one thing and one thing only!" Lena said whilst plugging her phone into the speaker system. She pressed play and on came Single Ladies. Everyone in the living room was dancing to Beyonce. It wasn't long until the Tequila was bought out of the cupboard. The rest of the night passed in a haze of shots, dancing and wedding talk. It was gone 1am as Erin and Daniel headed into their taxi. Tegan had seen them to the door and when she returned Sara was already cleaning away the party mess.

"Nope. Stop." She said holding Sara's wrists behind her back. "I forbid anymore cleaning until the sun is up." They were both giggling and inebriated. Sara leant back against Tegan.

"Oh Yeah." She whispered. "What else are we going to do until the sun comes up?" Tegan began to lead her towards their bedroom.

"Oh." She said closing the door and pushing Sara onto the bed. "I think you know." The paid began feverously making out. Tongues once again explored well known territory. Tegan's kiss was reducing Sara to a puddle.

"We can play with you know what tonight if you want." Sara said breathlessly as Tegan kissed her neck. The pair both enjoyed this when they were drunk, which they definitely were.

"Are you sure?" Tegan said whilst biting down on her neck.

"So sure." Came the reply.

Tegan hopped up and went to the wardrobe where she pulled out the strap on she and Sara kept their. She stripped out of her clothes and adjusted the harness to fit around her waist. Her hand went to the cock. It was 7 inches long and 1.5 inches across it was flesh coloured and looked life like, all these things got Tegan hot. When she turned around Sara was naked and playing with herself. Tegan snatched her hand.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" She asked, all these things were part of the game. Sara bit her lip and shook her head.

"Please may I?" She asked. Tegan's knee's nearly buckled, she nodded and Sara resumed with her previous activities. Tegan was stroking the cock while she watched her, although Tegan couldn't feel anything it felt like she could. When she could tell Sara was getting close to her orgasm she shouted.

"Stop." Tegan didn't know how Sara found the strength to stop but she did. Tegan lay back on the bed with her. "Suck it." She said to Sara.

She got in-between Tegan's legs and looked up at her fiancé propped up on the pillows looking down expectantly at the fake dick in her hands. She took it into her mouth and looked up at Tegan with the big innocent eyes she knew she loved. She sucked the end and pulled off to flick her tongue over the tip, although Tegan couldn't feel anything anyone that could hear her moans would think differently. Sara knew what would tip Tegan over the edge slowly she began to take the cock further into her mouth, Tegan's hands went to her hair, Sara began to make gagging noises which she knew Tegan loved, this sent her over the edge. The sight teamed with the friction on her clit made her cum.

Sara lay on her back and spread her legs, her hips were grinding into the covers at the thought of what was to come. Tegan pushed the dick into Sara and she began to grown.

"How do you want it?" Tegan's gruff voice came as she forced Sara's legs wider.

"Hard." Sara replied her voice horse with desire.

Tegan began to pound into Sara whose fingers were dragging down Tegan's back. She writhed in ecstasy beneath her. Tegan lifted her Sara's legs so they were draped over her shoulders giving her full access to her. She began to fuck her with wild abandon; their moans fused together and became indistinguishable. Sara came and pushed her pelvis into Tegan's hips and began to grind as Tegan kept on going causing another orgasm to hit Sara not a minute later, with two final thrusts Tegan came and collapsed onto Sara, she was humming in pleasure.

Sara wasn't done yet though still not fully satisfied she pushed Tegan onto her back, Tegan was tired her inebriation catching up with her. She was powerless to stop Sara straddling her and dropping back down onto the cock. She lay there paralysed by Sara's beauty; her eyes took in all of Sara, bucking up and down on the cock. The atmosphere was beginning to send shocks to her clit, the sound of Sara's moans and of the cock slipping in and out, Sara biting her lip and looking Tegan in the eye. Her hips began to thrust again meeting Sara's, her thumb went to her clit and drew tight circles, it was less than a minute before the both came again.

Sara was lay by Tegan's side and held her hand, both were taking deep breaths yet still unable to fill their lungs. Sara took the straps from Tegan's hips and discarded that and the toy to the floor. She swung her leg over Tegan's hips and Tegan's arms grabbed hold of her and pulled her in close. They fell asleep tangled in one another's arms, finally breathing peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews :) **

**Big thank you to quincestiswincest for editing / proof reading the first half of this chapter for me!**

**If you don't follow me on tumblr you should do! My URL is our-youth-is-fleeting it's a great way for me to communicate with you guys more directly!**

**ENJOY!**

Tegan was laying in bed thinking about her date with Sara. She couldn't believe she was taking a girl out on a date; she hadn't done that since high school. She'd never been good at relationships; she couldn't understand the concept of tying yourself down to one woman when there were so many gorgeous girls to be had.

Why was she taking Sara out then? She didn't have the answers. Sure, the sex had been great; it always was. Sara was stunning but so were most of the girls Tegan had dalliances with. Sara had a different effect on her than all the others, though. When she'd woken up in bed with her, she didn't want her to leave, and the second she had, Tegan already began to think of when she could see her again.

Sara spent the day shocking herself. Well, really she'd begun to shock herself last night by going home with a woman she barely knew and having mind blowing sex. Sara wasn't a risk taker, and getting involved with someone like Tegan was definitely a risk. She knew her type; she usually avoided them like the plague. She'd always attracted both female and male players and usually gave them the brush off. Tegan was an exception.

Sara's afternoon was a blur. She'd showered quickly when she got home before calling her usual salon to see if she could get booked for some treatments. Helena was a family friend and assured Sara if she came down it wouldn't be a problem to fit her in. She'd raced down and gone through the trauma of a wax.

Tegan had already seen her body; she didn't know why she felt the need to impress her tonight. Perhaps she was scared of losing her interest, although she'd never admit that to herself.

Clothes were next on the agenda. There was nothing too horrific about the work clothes she'd had on last night. Tight black jeans and a black button down, but tonight she wanted to show off the shape Tegan knew she had hidden under her clothes. She'd chosen black American Apparel disco pants and teamed those with simple black Chanel ballet flats. She picked a loose fitting long black top that clung to her curves. For underwear, she kept it classy but sexy with a skimpy black lace bra and panty set. She laid the outfit on her bed and applied her makeup in just the underwear. Smoky eye makeup and glossed lips completed the look perfectly.

Tegan and she had been flirting shamelessly by text all day. Sara snapped a picture of herself to tell Tegan she was ready. She responded with a picture of her wild curly hair.

Taming this then I'm coming for you, won't be a minute after 8. Wait outside for me, I've got a surprise ;) xo

Sara bit her lip and smiled as she read the message, wondering what her surprise would be.

At 7:58 Sara slipped on her flats, pulled on her brown leather jacket and put on a simple long silver necklace, she added some volume to her hair and walked downstairs to wait for Tegan. As she opened her front door, someone pulled up on a motorbike; as she walked down her front steps, the person removed their helmet.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Sara could not believe her eyes as the person from underneath the helmet was revealed to be Tegan.

Tegan was shaking her head to get rid of the helmet hair. "What?" She inquired. "What's the issue?"

"There's no way…in hell, that I am getting on the back of that- that, that death trap!" Sara's voice came out as a squeak.

"Okay, first of all, your voice is nearing a level at which only dogs will be able to hear you." Tegan joked as she placed both of her hands on Sara's shoulders. "Second of all, I'm a very competent driver, I've been riding since I was a teenager, and I've never had an accident." She leaned forward and captured Sara's lips in a brief kiss. "Thirdly, you look earth-shatteringly gorgeous."

Sara was blushing. It took her a moment to regain herself. "I've not got a helmet," she finally said. Tegan walked back over to the motorbike and popped the seat to produce another helmet.

"I thought of that," she said as she handed the helmet to Sara, who was looking at the bike apprehensively. "Come on, Sara! You're already wearing a leather jacket. It's meant to be."

'Fuck it,' was Sara's final thought before she put on the helmet.

"Yesssssssssss!" Tegan punched the air before climbing back onto the bike, and Sara followed suit. "Now wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight, okay? Don't be scared. I've got you, I promise." Sara did so, and as Tegan revved the engine and kicked off she screamed.

Her fear quickly evaporated and turned into adrenaline as they raced through the streets of New York. Sara had lived in Manhattan her whole life and couldn't believe she had never seen the city from this vantage point before.

As they pulled up outside the restaurant and Tegan cut the engine, Sara was still clinging to her waist.

"Did you enjoy it?" Tegan questioned, giving Sara's hands a squeeze.

"Uh-Huh!" was all Sara could say.

"The adrenaline rush must have wiped you out!" Tegan said laughing. "Come on, let's refuel," she said as they dismounted the bike. "You'll need that energy for later." Tegan winked as she tapped Sara on the bum before taking her hand and leading the way into the restaurant.

In the centre of the restaurant there was a massive fish tank. Tegan and Sara were seated next to it, and Sara was reading through her menu, while Tegan was enamoured with the fish and sipping her green tea.

"Are you not going to look at the menu?" Sara asked.

"I already know what I'm going to order," Tegan said as she flicked the side of the fish tank causing the inhabitants to dart in different directions which bought a smile to Tegan's face. Sara giggled at her reaction.

"Well, call over the waiter. I'm ready." Sara said as Tegan turned to face her and smiled.

"Okay," she said and gestured to the waiter who hurried to their table.

"Do you want to go first?" Tegan offered.

"Nope, after you." Sara smiled sweetly.

"Okay, well, I'll have vegetable tempura with sweet chilli sauce to start, and sweet and sour chicken with noodles for main," Tegan said and handed the menu to the waiter.

"Mmm, that sounds good, I'll have the same." The waiter nodded as Sara handed over her menu too him.

Sara looked up at Tegan who looked slightly puzzled. "You clearly are a regular here. I thought you'd order what's best on the menu," Sara clarified as she began to draw lazy figure eights on Tegan's forearm that was on the table. Tegan looked up and met her eyes.

"Something about you really makes me unsure of myself," Tegan's voice came out as a whisper.

"You make me feel the same way," Sara returned Tegan's tone. Tegan took hold of Sara's hand that wasn't dancing up her arm. The pair sat like that in comfortable silence until the waiter returned. He cleared his throat before placing their tempura in front of them. They both thanked him before tucking in. Sara dipped an unknown vegetable into the dipping sauce before taking a bite of what she discovered was baby corn.

"I was right, you do know what's best on the menu," Sara said with glee.

"It's good right?! I'm glad you like it," Tegan said leaning forwards and giving Sara's hand a squeeze. The starter passed by quickly, the two giving each other tastes of vegetables the other didn't posses on their plate.

"You've got some sauce," Tegan said gesturing to Sara's right cheek. Her tongue darted to find it.

"Did I get it?" She asked.

"Nope. It's more, no. Up! No, to the left," Tegan said bursting into giggles as Sara accidently touched the tip of her nose. She gave up directing, leaned forward, and wiped it off. "All gone!" Tegan said. Sara's foot began to trace up her calf, and she wrinkled her nose.

"So Tegan, what's your story?" Sara said, taking hold of Tegan's hand.

"What would you like to know?" Tegan asked.

"Everything," she said honestly.

"Well," she began. "I'm twenty four. I was born in San Francisco, California. I'm the middle child. I've got an older brother called Jeremy and a younger brother called Ted. Mum and Dad are still together. I went to UCLA, got a degree in marketing. Oh, and I'm a Virgo." She finished with a grin. "Your turn," she encouraged Sara.

"Twenty two. Born at Lennox Hill hospital lived in Manhattan my whole life. Only child. Just finished my degree and waiting to graduate from Columbia. Live with my best friend Stacy. Oh, also a Virgo," Sara finished and took a sip of her iced water.

"Two Virgos together?" Tegan said laughing. "That's a dream team! We'd be so organised; we'd take over the world!"

"Here's hoping so," Sara said, raising her class which Tegan clinked with her own.

The waiter returned with their main course which they both dove into.

"Why The Hive? Why New York?" Sara probed Tegan further.

Tegan swallowed down her mouthful of noodles before continuing. "Well Sara, I've always loved music so that's why I started The Hive. I wanted somewhere for bands to play, where everyone with talent got given a chance. My best friend in high school Rox had a beautiful voice; she would have made it if she'd had her shot."

"What happened?" Sara asked softly. Tegan's eyes began to well up.

"She passed away in our senior year…car accident," Tegan said blinking back tears.

"I'm so sorry Tegan," Sara said bringing Tegan's hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it.

"It's okay," She said before coughing the lump out of her throat. "To answer the second part of what you asked, I just think this City is amazing. It takes my breath away. There's just something exciting about it," she finished. The smile had returned to her face.

The waiter came, cleared their plates, and offered them dessert menus.

"I'll just have coffee," Sara said refusing the menu.

"Can I have some Neapolitan ice cream? Thank you," Tegan told the waiter.

Finally it was time to settle the bill; before Sara could voice any complaints Tegan gave the waiter her credit card. Sara went to say something and Tegan raised her hand and cut her off.

"Don't! Don't say anything. I asked you out, therefore I pay." Tegan said with a firm voice.

"Fine," Sara conceded. "I'll take you out next time." She continued and Tegan flashed a happy grin.

"Already scored a second date and this one hasn't even ended yet, brilliant." Tegan said sarcastically.

"There's still time for you to screw it up." Sara said jokingly, causing Tegan to mime zipping her lips shut.

They left the restaurant and climbed back on to the motorcycle. With her arms wrapped around Tegan's muscular frame Sara felt more alive than she ever remembered being before. As they pulled up outside Sara's building she knew she wasn't ready for the night to end. Sara took her helmet off and stood on the sidewalk, Tegan was leaning on her bike. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face from wearing the helmet. She looked so cute it made Sara melt and she captured Tegan's soft lips in a kiss, before slipping her tongue past them and tangling her hands in Tegan's hair.

As they parted Tegan asked "How do you feel about putting out on a first date?" The mischievous glint in her eye evaporated any sour things Sara wanted to say about her choice of words.

With airy laughter she began to walk up her steps, she span around to face Tegan who looked sad. "My roommates away for the weekend... If you want to come up that is?" Sara asked her in a sultry voice. Tegan sprang into action, locking up her bike and following Sara into the town house.

When you entered you were at the bottom of a staircase, they walked down the hallway into a very large open plan L-shaped room. There was a long kitchen / dining room that took up the entire back wall and a living room that went vertically. The kitchen was ultra modern while the living room had an open fire and rugs as well as an L-shaped grey and red sofa.

"This is a really sweet place you've got here, how long have you lived here?" Tegan enquired.

"Since I started college, me and Stacy have been best friends since Elementary school." Sara said while retrieving two bottles of water from the fridge, she walked back over to Tegan and handed her one and hopped onto the island work top.

"Thanks." Tegan said taking a mouthful of the water once she fastened the lid back on to the bottle she walked over to Sara who pulled her forwards by collar of her shirt. They began to make out. The tension that had been building all night and reached its peak. Tegan's hands snaked under Sara's top and pulled her even closer by her hips. The kiss was briefly paused as Tegan slipped Sara's shirt over her head and wiggled out of her own jacked. Sara quickly went to work removing Tegan's shirt leaving them both in their bras.

Sara's legs were tightly wrapped around Tegan's hips and she picked up off the work top and walked over to the sofa. Sara's hands were wrapped tightly in Tegan's hands causing her too moan into the kiss. She lay Sara back on the sofa and began to attack her neck with kisses as her hands worked to remove Sara of her bra. Soon enough her light pink nipples were exposed to the air, they were already hard and Tegan swirled both the buds around in her mouth causing Sara to hiss in pleasure. Tegan paused their actions to remove her own remaining clothes apart from her neon green boxer briefs. She slowly pealed Sara's skin tight pants off leaving her in just her lace black panties that were doing a poor job of leaving anything to Tegan's imagination.

Tegan knelt on the sofa and ran her hands up Sara's velvety smooth legs, marvelling at them. The light touch of her finger tips were driving Sara insane. Tegan looped her fingers around Sara's underwear; licking her lips she removed the final article of clothing in one swift motion. As she looked down at Sara's smooth pussy she nearly drooled, what on this earth was sexier than the sight before her. She ran her hands up the backs of Sara's legs and pressed their chests flush together she rested her forehead on Sara's they were breathing the same air, Sara could smell hints of vanilla, strawberry and chocolate from Tegan's dessert.

Tegan's hands grabbed on to Sara's ass, she began to knead the flesh whilst resuming their passionate battle of tongues. Eventually the lure of Sara's heat became too much and Tegan's fingers began to explore. When she found Sara's clit and began to rub it Sara's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She kept rolling it between her fingers until she felt Sara had been teased enough and she couldn't take any more of the soft moans for more Sara was leaving in her ear. She began to rub tight circles whilst thrusting her hips.

"Oh, fuck, Tegan." Sara's voice was horse with desire, the veins on her neck were throbbing, and the intense build up coupled with Tegan's vigorous actions and the sight of Tegan's hair hanging in front of her face and her eyes filled with lust meant it was mere minutes before Sara reached an explosive orgasm. Tegan collapsed on to Sara, who reached for the hand that had just bought her so much pleasure and sucked the remnants of that pleasure from Tegan's fingers. The caused a primal grunt to come from Tegan.

"You're fucking phenomenal." Sara said still breathless. Tegan laughed and placed soft kisses on Sara's chest.

"Thanks." She said enjoying the feeling of holding Sara's sweaty shaking body.

"It's about time I showed you what I can do..." Sara said.

"Please." Tegan groaned.

Sara dragged them to the floor. Tegan kicked off her boxers that had a visible wet patch; this sent a kick to Sara's clit, knowing how much she turned Tegan on. She satin Tegan's lap and began to grind into her. She lay Tegan on her back and spread her legs before draping one of her legs over her should and kissing her ankle. She pressed their wet vulvas together and began to thrust the together. Tegan took hold of Sara's hips creating a rhythm; even on the bottom she couldn't be controlled. She was nearing her edge and nipping Sara's clavicle when she heard the front door slam. Sara grabbed a throw from the sofa to protect their modesty as someone Tegan presumed was Stacy burst in.

"Me and John are fucking done! I mean it this time, there's no way I'm being treated like that, SARA?!" The voice shouted as she rounded the corner. "OH MY GOD. Sorry!" Stacy squealed before twisting on her heel and running in the opposite direction.

Tegan was bright crimson with embarrassment.

"Well it's gonna take me a while to look her in the eye," Sara replied equally as mortified. "I guess we'll laugh about it someday though, eh?" Tegan squeezed her in response.

"I better go and see what's happened in the car crash that is her love life; I'll take you to my room." Tegan nodded in response and followed Sara up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updates, I've just completed some very important exams and inbetween those I've watched Dexter! But the summers here now and this story has a long way to go, so you'll be seeing more of me! Each and everyone of you who reads I love, leave me some reviews! xo**

**P.S. The wedding venue is real, so google it if you want to have a look!**

"What's your plan for today then?" Tegan said as she took another bite of her scrambled egg on toast. The pair had gone out for a quick breakfast before they started their Monday morning. The sun was out and the air was crisp as they sat outside the restaurant,

"Well," Sara responded. "I'm gonna go by the office quickly and see how far along we are with the Hobson pitch, it's next Tuesday and it has to go well." The Hobson pitch was Sara's architectural firms chance to design a 1000 home development in New Jersey.

"When is it?" Tegan asked as Sara finished a mouthful of French toast.

"Three weeks today." Sara said placing her knife and fork down and wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Then, I'm gonna work on my own projects, and by projects, I mean wedding venues. What about you?" Sara inquired.

"I'm gonna take a walk, grab some things for dinner and then catch up on the vast amount of emails in my inbox. Why don't you come home and we can look at venues together?" Tegan said before finishing her orange juice.

"Okay, I'll be home at like two thirty then?" Said Sara as she put on her jacket and picked up her coffee to go.

Sara through thirty dollars down on the table as Tegan stood up and placed a brief kiss on Sara's expectant lips.

"Awesome, see you later babe." Tegan said nuzzling Sara's cheek. With that they parted ways.

When Sara arrived at her office she was glad to see everyone working hard. The idea that her firm wouldn't get the Hobson job was stressing her out more than she would care to admit. The firm was strong and respected but Sara couldn't help taking everything personally, even when she'd not designed the building herself. She could see Emy her co-partner talking to Jordy who was project manager of the Hobson pitch. He was capable but Emy was cut from the same cloth as Sara- they were both perfectionists. Once she could see Emy was on top of the issue she could relax.

She hung up her coat on her office and sat down. She had a hundred and thirty emails to respond to from over the weekend, Sara prayed she'd just been CC'd into most of them and they didn't require a response. She'd been making steady progress through the back catalogue from half an hour when Emy's head popped around the door.

"Hey engaged lady!" She greeted her. Sara laughed.

"Hey amazing business partner! Hows Hobson looking?" Sara asked.

"Amazing! If we don't get it someone must be blowing Gary Hobson because I cannot see anyone getting close to our design. This commercial stuff really gets me excited you know?! I can't wait to jus knock it out of the park." Emy was clearly filled with glee, on the inside Sara grimaced. Commercial building design wasn't what she'd had in mind when she began her career as an Architect.

"Anyway." Emy interrupted Sara's stream of consciousness. "I just thought I'd come and say hi, I'm gonna go back to Jordy now."

"Okay," Sara nodded. "I'm just going to finish up these emails and head home anyway. We're going to start looking at wedding venues!" Emy returned the nod and shut the office door.

Tegan had barely put the grocery's away when she heard the door slam shut. She glanced up from her laptop to check it was Sara.

"Hey babe." She said as she returned to check the results from her 'wedding venues NYC' when all of a sudden the laptop was removed from her lap replaced by Sara who attached her lips to Tegan's.

"You okay?" Tegan murmured into Sara's ear. "Shhhhhh" came the response. Tegan knew better than to question further. It wasn't uncommon for Sara to seek physical comfort and affirmation of Tegan's love for her in times of stress or sadness.

Tegan picked Sara up in her arms and walked into the bedroom. With Sara on her back Tegan relaxed her full body on top of her, Sara's arms still pulled her closer. Tegan continued in a fierce battle of tonsil tennis while she wrestled Sara's pants down her legs with one hand. Once she had enough room to work with she got straight too it.

Sara needed this but her body hadn't prepared her yet. Tegan sucked one of her fingers before returning it to Sara's clit and drawing light circles on it. She began to whisper in Sara's ear as she did so.

"Whatever this is we'll deal with it together we always do." Sara punctuated Tegan's sweet nothings by biting her neck.

"My only purpose on this earth is to make you happy and make you feel loved and safe." Tegan's neck would be a mess of purple bruises but she didn't even care at this point. The intense atmosphere had gotten to them both.

Her forehead was connected to Sara's they breathed in the same hot oxygen and Tegan swore she could see her soul in Sara's eyes as she slipped a finger into her, then another. She varied her strokes like she was painting a masterpiece. She could feel the rise and fall of Sara's chest as she pulled the back of Tegan's hair when she was about to cum she pulled her head down and crushed their mouths together.

"hmmmmm" Sara hummed as Tegan pulled out and removed the rest of Sara's clothes before her own before lying back down and pulling Sara's now naked body close. Her hands smoothed her hair back, Sara's drew lazy shapes on Tegan's back.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" Sara nodded into Tegan's chest.

"I think I've lost myself. I'm selling out to these Commercial projects, they're all so generic it makes my heart hurt. I know I have to leave the firm but I don't want to hurt Emy. The soul is sucked from me every time I step foot in the office. This isn't my dream, it's hers. I've let myself be swept upstream and now I don't know how to escape the current without leaving Emy to fucking drown in the mess I'll leave. "

Tegan has remained silent while Sara had poured her heart out. She gave her a quick squeeze before starting to speak.

"Well, you know as well as I do that you'll have to leave. Now we just have to focus on exit strategy and damage limitation. You're going to have to stick it out until after Hobson because you can't knock Emy off her game before then. After that, I think just lay your cards on the table, I'm sure there's plenty of Architects who'd love to step into your shoes. As for you, you're the most talented woman I've ever met; you inspire me every single day. You have a good heart and soul. Let those be the guide, if you do you'll end up in the right place." Tegan place a kiss on the top of Sara's head.

"Thank you." Sara whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just doing my job." She replied.

"No, I do need to thank you. You make me feel brave enough to make the change and you rationalise my own thoughts." The pair exchanged an Eskimo kiss.

"Do you still want to look at wedding venues?" Tegan whispered.

"Yes!" Tegan's smile was wide.

"I'll bring the laptop in!" Tegan sprang out of bed and Sara couldn't resist giving her tight ass a quick slap. "Cheeky!" Tegan shouted over her shoulder.

The pair snuggled up under the duvet and looked at venues all over the city. There always appeared to be something wrong...

Too small! Too Big! Brilliant room, rubbish location. Brilliant location, rubbish room.

"What about that one?" Sara shouted "Midtown loft and terrace." Tegan clicked the link and navigated the page bringing up pictures.

"It's perfect." Tegan simply said.

"We could have the service at sunset with the skyline behind us." Sara interjected.

"Like I said, perfect." Tegan's imagination ran riot with the wonder that could be there wedding day.

"We're going tomorrow." Sara said. Tegan put the laptop on the floor.

"Fine by me baby! Lets get this show on the road! Yeeeee- haaaa." Tegan said as she pulled Sara on top of her and into a kiss. Her hand travelled down Sara's back and took hold of her round ass. Sara pulled and away and Tegan whimpered.

"Listen." Tegan recaptured her lips. "Before this goes any further." Again Tegan grabbed another kiss. "You promised to cook me dinner."

"I did didn't I?" She sighed. Whilst climbing out of bed and pulling her boxers on.

"You did, what am I going to be treated too?" Sara replied.

"Pasta, its quick and sooner we eat, sooner we can go back to bed." Tegan shouted from the kitchen

"And people say romance is dead, not in this house eh?" It was said as a joke but as she joined Tegan in the kitchen she thought to herself, no it definitely hadn't.


End file.
